


Wade to the Rescue

by xypeilo



Series: The Unimportant Yet Very Important Moments In Life [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No boxes, Panic Attacks, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is afraid of thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be for a different fandom but I've been feeling for the Spideypool side a lot lately so I thought, 'why not?'
> 
> I wrote it this morning and it was doing so well until it became complete drunk writing and I just gave up and I don't wanna look at it anymore aldkjsfnskldgblksdbfgksdbng

Peter tensed at the soft rumble of thunder that rippled across the sky. The sound of the rain pattering against the glass window along with the 10 O'Clock News in the background did very little to distract him. He bundled himself tighter with the couch throw, leaving only his eyes visible. Wade was suppose to be home any minute, but the thunder was creeping closer.

"What kind of adult fails to outgrow his childhood fear of thunder?" Peter bitterly asked himself. He was shaking sporadically and his heart was racing--he really wanted to run to the closet and cry until it was all over but Wade texted him saying he was almost there. Whenever there were thunderstorms, Wade holding him against his chest under the blanket was the only thing that soothed Peter. Being enclosed by him made him feel safe.

A year into the relationship on a rainy night while the couple was sprawled out on the bed, thunder struck out of nowhere, causing Peter to burst upright and instantly clutch for Wade's hand in the dark. Only, it wasn't Wade's _hand_. Wade shot up and howled at his junk being death gripped with so much force by the almighty Spider-Man he feared it would've been torn off. That was the first time he discovered Peter's fear of thunder. To his surprise, Wade didn't get angry or ridicule him. After hearing Peter's endless sincere apologies and waiting for the pain in his crotch to grow faint, Wade pulled him into a hug and threw the blanket over their heads. Despite the angry voice of the sky that insisted to control Peter's fear, being in Wade's arms makes him forget about everything. He could listen and taunt the thunder all he wanted so long as Wade was there.

But right now, he was defenseless. He was weak and his heart pounded violently against his chest, shaking the confidence and sanity off his bones. The thunderstorm had him right where it wanted him--and when he least expected it, it rumbled and roared above him triumphantly.

-

Wade ran as fast as he could, his pants soaked from splashing the puddles. It was pointless using an umbrella and it only slowed him down so he closed it and sprinted down the street. Who knew what Peter was doing at the moment--he would get so scared to the point where he'd lose all rational thoughts. He could've fallen or hurt himself and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it because he'd be too focused on trying to block off the ungodly sounds.

Wade busted the apartment open with his foot and stomped around the living room for Peter, who was nowhere to be found. Besides the t.v, there was an eerie silence.

"Peter?" Wade finally called out. No response.

Wade carefully entered their bedroom--the bed wasn't even touched. He checked under the bed and the closet until he noticed the bathroom in the hall was occupied. The bathroom fan was on and he heard the shower running. _Oh no,_ Wade thought. Anything could've happened in there. What if Peter heard thunder while he showered? What if he slipped and cracked his skull open or drowned in the tub because the tub can clog sometimes? As panic began to spread across his chest he kicked down the door and ripped the shower curtain off. Peter was sitting on the shower floor covering his ears while the water hit his head. He looked up at Wade with red rimmed eyes.

Without thinking Wade pulled him up and hugged him tightly, feeling the small brunet shake into a sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry I'm late, Peter."

"I-I'm okay. T-The shower and the bathroom fan helped drown out the sound. I-I'm okay, I promise." Peter tried to squirm out of his grasp and laugh it off but Wade held onto him tightly. "I-I thought I could handle it myself--"

Wade grabbed his shoulders and roughly pushed Peter back to look in his eyes furiously. "But the _shower_? Peter, you could've gotten hurt! What if the next thunderclap was louder than the rest, huh? You're not like me, Peter--you can't regenerate like I can! What were you thinking--"

Peter started shaking again, tears and snot rolling down his face. Before Wade could respond, an abrupt wave of thunder crashed right above them, causing Peter tense under his grasp. Peter buried his face his Wade's chest--his shaking was completely out of control and he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

" _I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry_ ," the brunet clutched Wade's shirt as he began to lose it. "I-I'ms-sorry-yI-I'ms-sorry-y-yy--"

Quickly grabbing the towel and wrapping Peter with it, Wade carried him to the bedroom like a bride and placed him on the bed. He wasted no time drying his lover from head to toe and dressed him in nothing but an oversized t-shirt of his. Wade then slipped out of his rain soaked pants and sweater and crawled under the comforter, bringing Peter close to his chest who clutched the back of his shirt desperately. Wade put a protective arm over his shivering body and ran his fingers through his damp hair.

"You're really precious to me, Petey. I was so scared." Wade whispered huskily after awhile as he rubbed his back soothingly. "I won't be late again, I promise."

Peter must've been sleeping, because the death grip on the back of Wade's shirt loosened, and the small brunet sighed happily and mumbled something inaudible under his breath. Wade smiled and closed his eyes.

-

It was the sound of his heartbeat. It was the familiar scent that only belonged to him, it was the sound of his breathing, it was the way he protectively held him close--it was all of Wade. His heartbeat was the cherry on top--the lullaby that put him to sleep. Peter realized he couldn't live without all of that--without Wade by his side.The second Wade brought him close under the blankets, Peter had already forgotten about all his problems. He'd forgotten that thunderstorms existed and that it was just the fat lady stomping around in the apartment next door. Wade was there with him now, and that was all that mattered.

"Thankyou…" Peter mumbled as Wade's warm hands rubbing his back lured him to absolute comfort and bliss.


End file.
